


To Define is to Limit

by copainlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Minor Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, Snapchat, does that count as a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copainlouis/pseuds/copainlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I was snapchatting this girl okay, and wow she just… she was so beautiful Harry I couldn’t stand it,” Harry rolled his eyes, Liam’s comments all but lost on him, “And then the conversation turned a little more, how should I say—”<br/>“Cock and balls,” Harry interjected causing Liam’s voice to sputter through the speakers in a staccato rhythm of shock.</p><p>Or a Dorian Gray AU where Liam is Basil, Louis is Dorian and Harry is... Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've played with this idea for a very very long time and I finally got around to at least starting it so that's a plus??????? For the sake of characterisation Harry is a bit of an asshole and Louis is a bit of a fickle dickhead. Also don't stress!!! If you know the plotline of Dorian I'm telling you now there are alterations, also the Elounor is very minimal (as I said if you know the plotline....).
> 
> So yes, enjoy and forgive me.

“Li, you don’t just accidentally send someone a Snapchat of your dick and then ask them to model for you,”

“I’m telling you though that’s exactly how it happened, and I swear it was an accident,” Liam’s voice wavered at the end and Harry couldn’t halt the laugh that bubbled out as he flopped backwards onto the lounge, phone pressed tightly to his ear,

“Okay, so tell me exactly what happened again,” he paused swinging his legs up, feet hanging gently over the far armrest, “From the start,”

“So I was snapchatting this girl okay, and wow she just… she was so beautiful Harry I couldn’t stand it,” Harry rolled his eyes, Liam’s comments all but lost on him, “And then the conversation turned a little more, how should I say—”

“Cock and balls,” Harry interjected causing Liam’s voice to sputter through the speakers in a staccato rhythm of shock,

“W-well that isn’t exactly how I’d put it but yes, and the app crashed like always so when I reopened it went to the default screen which meant after I took the photo I had to manually select it you know?” Harry hummed as he fiddled with the frayed edges of his jeans where they’d progressively torn over his knee cap, he should probably buy a new pair, “So when I hit her name I accidentally hit the name under it and it went to… oh what was his user, louist91.”

“And you didn’t think to switch that out before you hit send?”

“I was in a rush okay! So I went to send an apology but before I could he sent one back and you know me but still I can appreciate a nice aesthetic,”

“Which lead to you seeing the guys cock and saying ‘hey want to model for my art major? Nice dick PS I’m not gay’,” Liam’s end of the line went quiet and that time the laugh that rolled out of Harry could not be restrained,

“Stop laughing Harry, stop it, Harold!”

“S’not my name,” he murmured slightly out of breath,

“I know that. _Anyway_ , are you still coming over this afternoon or not?” he sounded worried causing Harry’s brow to furrow in the centre,

“Yeah… why is something wrong?” several beats of silence passed before he got a response from the other boy,

“Well… Snapchat boy might be coming over so I can start um—”

“Start painting his gorgeous dick that you so lovingly saw on accident but you’re definitely _not_ gay?” Harry finished,

“Yes, but I forgot you were coming over and…” he trailed off and Harry sighed. If he was going to Li’s while a boy with a ‘ _nice aesthetic_ ’ was going to be there a ratty white shirt and falling apart jeans wouldn't cut it, he’d have to change.

“It’s fine Li, it’s fine, give me like… ten minutes and I can be over there, maybe even before snap-dick arrives.”

In the fifteenth shirt and third pair of jeans paired with the sixth pair of boots and second pair of shades he deemed himself ready, leaving several buttons undone to show off his ink. Liam didn't mention whether snap-boy had ink but Harry wouldn't let the opportunity pass to flaunt what he’s got and elicit a reaction from someone new. Liam’s house was but a brisk walk from his own allowing him a small patch of quiet time to himself, he plucked a flower from the front of Liam’s yard before heading to the door knocking twice in rapid succession,

“Harry you’re here! Wonderful, come right this way and you can meet Louis, he’s just in the kitchen making tea,” _Louis_ , well… nice aesthetic may have been an understatement on Liam’s behalf. From the dainty ankles to the pert ass right to the toned biceps, Harry could only envy what Liam had been accidentally graced with that night.

“Hi,” Louis waved with a grin, “I’m Louis Tomlinson, and I take it you’re Harry,”

“Harry Styles,” he supplied,

“Liam hasn't told me much about you but that’s no real issue I suppose,” Louis shrugged, Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Louis seemed confident if not _over-_ confident, not that Harry minded mind you. It was a bit of a change from his usual friends he saw on a daily basis (usually only Liam but who’s really paying attention here).

“I met Harry in sixth form and we've been friends ever since. He’s currently doing a course in—what was it Harry?”

“Philosophy,” he answered,

“Ah yes, philosophy, bit of a nutter he is, don’t let him get too far into your head Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes and noticed Louis hide the gentlest laugh possible, “Anyway enough of that, Louis will it bother you for Harry to stay while I paint or?” Louis shook his head, hair flipping about,

“I’m fine with it, promise.” Liam clapped his hands together as Louis sipped from his tea, the three of the wandering into Liam’s studio. Harry went and laid on the chaise beside the window that overlooked the backyard whilst Liam gathered his supplies,

“So he’s just going to paint you in that?” Harry queried as Louis stretched out his back,

“I s’pose so? I didn't really question it, my sisters all thought that it’d be cool for me to get painted,”

“Did you tell them the whole story of how it happened?” Liam’s face paled at Harry’s remark, Louis trying his best to hold in a cackle,

“No, no I assure you I did _not_ tell my little sisters, most under the age of sixteen, that I sent a Snapchat of my dick to a boy I’d met once on campus at a coffee shop. Not at all,” at least that cleared up how Liam even had Louis’s Snapchat to begin with, Harry making a mental note overdue to add louist91 as soon as he got back to his house and the Wi-Fi.

“So, Louis, if you wouldn't mind taking position over by the white wall and I’ll start,” Louis nodded and along with Harry observed Liam set up the easel and canvas. Less than but two minutes in Louis opened his mouth to speak, tearing Harry’s attention away from the butterfly that had settled over by Liam’s white orchids.

“Are you really a nutter like Liam said?” Liam rolled his eyes, Harry offering the boy a quaint smile,

“Not in my opinion at least. I feel as though I've always viewed the world differently, never a bad bone to pick with anyone, my soul is white except in regard to a few speckles of messy teenage mishaps.”

“Don’t influence him Haz,” Liam warned, dabbing splotches of light beige onto the taught fabric of the canvas,

“What would it matter regardless Li? I think I’ll influence him despite what I say, and if not then it’ll be you, or the man behind the register at Tesco’s, maybe even the dog that barks at the squirrel up a tree in the park. It’ll all mean the same; all influence is immoral – immoral from the scientific point of view,”

“Louis don’t frown, I’m trying to paint your face,” only then did it occur to Harry that Louis had even been listening,

“What do you mean from the scientific point of view? Like, if you’re making someone do something great how can it be immoral?” Louis questioned. Harry grinned and stretched his body out catlike upon the chaise,

“When you influence someone they don’t think their own natural thoughts, or burn with their own natural passions. You've given them a part of your soul upon your influence; they in question become an echo of your music, an actor of a part that hasn't been written for them. To realise one’s nature perfectly – that is what each of us is here for. People are afraid of themselves, nowadays. They have forgotten the highest of all duties, the duty that one owes to one’s self.” Pleased with his ramblings Harry let his eyes slip closed, head tilted up at the smoke stained ceiling,

“Louis, stop frowning, Harry this is your fault,” Liam complained, only resulting to spur Harry on in his philosophical existentialist yarn. Now Harry wasn't one to label himself a sadist, sabotaging Liam’s artwork worth a very large component of his course grade was well below Harry’s standards of practical joking and messing around. But the model before them both, _Louis_ , seemed so utterly intrigued and perplexed by the words that tumbled from his mouth,

“And yet,” Liam groaned as Harry resumed where he left off, waving his hand in front of his face to emphasise the continuation, “I believe that if one man were to live out his life fully and completely, to give form to every feeling, expression to every thought, reality to every –”

“We get it Harry,” He paused at Liam’s muttered annoyance, shooting him a disgruntled glare before trailing his gaze over to Louis who had been eyeing him sceptically presumably from the beginning of his philosophisation,

“As I was saying, I believe the world would gain such a fresh impulse of joy that we would forget the difficulties of medievalism, and return to the Hellenic ideal – something finer, _richer_ that the Hellenic ideal maybe. But the bravest man amongst us is afraid of himself.” He scanned Louis’s expression for any alteration, whether the crease in his brow had grown deeper or the worry lines surrounding his slight parted lips had become more prominent. “We are punished for our refusals. Every impulse that we strive to strangle broods in the mind, and poisons us.” He saw the boy wince and Liam snicker, “The body sins once, for action is a mode of purification. Nothing remains then but the recollection of a pleasure, or the luxury of a regret. Resist temptation, and the soul grows sick and blackens with longing for the things it has forbidden itself. After all Louis, desire is but a monstrous creature, it will wreck you as it has wrecked both Liam and myself. You too with your rose-red youth and your rose-white boyhood will experience passions that will terrify you and may have already filled you with such terror and stain your purity and complexion with such shame that—”

“Harry shut the fuck up he looks like he’s going to pass out.” Harry grinned and turned to Liam mouthing a quiet ‘oops’ as the final touches were added to the painting, colour adorning not only the canvas but once again reaching Louis’s face. Only several minutes later did any of the trio speak up again,

“L-Liam, can I maybe have a break? My back’s hurting a little and I need a bit of fresh air,” the boy still looked nervous as all hell and Harry felt pity towards him for it after all had been his words that made him so distressed. Curse him, curse him and his waxing poetic and stupid philosophy major and uncontrollable habit of running his mouth until his point is ingrained into the minds of those listening.

“Of course, don’t forget your tea, Haz can show you around the yard if you want,” Louis nodded minutely and moved from his space against the wall; Harry rose from the chaise and lead him out towards the yard.

“Where do you want to sit?” He asked once they were a distance away from the door,

“Next to you,” Louis’s voice shook audibly as he hid his face into his cup,

“Shade then, would hate you to get all burnt and all don’t think Li would appreciate your youth being wasted.” Louis snorted as Harry’s remark yet still followed him to the grassy patch beneath the willow tree in the corner.

“I’m not that young you know, ‘m nineteen,”

“Younger than me Louis, don’t waste your youth and your looks. I’m surprised you didn't manage to turn Liam gay with your Snapchat. I can only imagine how beautiful you’d be,” again with the poetic, he needed to restrain himself, just because Louis had sent Liam his dick didn't mean he’d be magically interested in Harry and his stupid smart-mouth,

“You and Li need to get your eyes checked mate, I’m not beautiful by any means, nor do I have a ‘nice aesthetic’,” Harry smiled sadly at the boy’s self-depreciation,

“You have a wonderfully beautiful face Louis, Liam wouldn't paint it otherwise. Don’t snicker, I’m paying you a compliment at least listen to me,” Louis looked up at him and placed the cup of tea between his crossed legs,

“I’m all ears, woo me Harold,”

“S’not my name,”

“ _Harry_ ,” a shiver coursed through Harry’s veins at how Louis put a lilt to the word, never had his name seemed so luxurious to pour from someone’s lips, not to say that Louis’s lips weren't in the forefront of Harry’s mind already.

“As I was saying Louis, you have; beauty is a form of genius, higher even, surpassing the need of an explanation.” Louis hummed contently as Harry soldiered on, “Which may seem superficial, trivial maybe, and that could easily be right but it’s nowhere near as fickle as thought. In my opinion at least, it is the wonder of wonders much like you.”

“Shallow to judge me just because I’m attractive Hazza,” the nickname rolls off of Louis’s tongue sending Harry’s head into a spin momentarily distracting him from his words,

“Shallow people are those who don’t judge by appearances, the gods have been good to you Louis and I say that honestly even if Liam didn't have you here today I would have thought it when he showed me the painting.” He leant back against the trunk of the willow, a calming breeze rolling through the yard, “I wish I could have been as graceful and god like in appearance as you at your age,”

“How old are you Harry?”

“Twenty,”

“You’re only a year older than me then,”

“I turn twenty-one next month,” he retorted, Louis scoffing and falling back to rest against the trunk,

“Semantics go back to complimenting me,” Louis’s eyes locked with Harry’s, a vibrant blue so strong in spirit, spirit Harry had wished he could regain,

“Cherish your time Louis; the gods will take back what they have given you. When your youth disappears it takes your beauty with it much like what I have experienced, you will even out and in little time you will become dull and sallow, time robbing you of your grace and flamboyance,”

“Not flamboyant,” Louis mumbled,

“Liam told me you used the hipster filter on the Snapchat,” okay so maybe Harry was lying, but there was no harm in a little fun and games surely?

“Wow, mister ‘I study philosophy let me tell you about the moral value of influence’ goes from complimenting me, to saying I’ll wither up and get ugly, to accusing me of being what? A flamboyant hipster?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest defensively,

“I assure you I meant it as a compliment; I regard myself as a hipster on occasion,”

“The unbuttoned plaid really shows that, let me guess, the swallow tattoos are ironic? The anchor a homage to the fickle little nautical fashion fad that lasted all of what? Two months, before people decided France was a _much better_ thing to obsess over than a bunch of rope and anchors,” Harry chuckled, mildly offended by the sarcastic tinge to the talk of his tattoos,

“None of my tattoos are ironic, I promise, I get them because I like them, they hold a lot of meaning to me,”

“Yes, clearly,” Harry smacked him on the chest causing him to coughing sporadically,

“None of my tattoos are jokes Louis don’t even hint at that,” he say Louis’s gaze drift to the butterfly sketched upon his stomach, a flicker of amusement crossing his features, “Don’t even start on the butterfly alright, _don’t_ ,” he warned.

“Louis, Harry, come look at the painting or I’m kicking you both onto the street,” Harry rolled his eyes and stood up offering a hand to Louis,

“Would he really do that?” He asked, Harry shaking his head in response,

“He’s like a giant puppy, plus my house is only about five minutes away so it wouldn't be like we’d both be lost and helpless per say,” Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s outstretched hand and rose to his feet with a spring in his step.

“Known me all but a day and already inviting me to your house Styles, how gentleman like of you,” he smirked, Harry shouldering him as they headed towards the back door,

“Moron, let’s go see if Liam painted a big ugly mole onto your shoulders, oh wait… that’d just be your head,” Harry laughed slightly at his own comment, Louis gasping in mock offence,

“Harry! Only a few minutes ago you said the gods had been good to me and now you degrade my looks to nothing but an ugly mole, harsh, so harsh.” The two looked at each other and smiled as they entered Liam’s studio, the portrait standing upon the easel covered in a ratty beige sheet, or maybe it had originally been white, Liam needs to wash his sheets. “Show me then,” Louis whipped out his phone and opened up the camera ready to take a photo of it. With a proud grin Liam took the sheet off letting it drape down to the ground, the portrait was exquisite, easily one of Liam’s best works that Harry had ever seen.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry murmured, Liam nodding in agreement as the shutter sounded from Louis’s phone, “Li you can’t show this at campus, it’s far too lovely to be ridiculed by the school board.”

“Can I have it?” Louis spoke up, startling the both of them, “I-I mean, please?”

“W-well I mean, I’d have to find something else to be my major, but if what Harry says is true I wouldn't want to trouble you by having the school board talking bad of your appearance and having you hate me if I made you look bad,” Harry leant into Louis’s side, lips brushing against the boy’s ears,

“Told you, he’s a giant puppy,” Liam glared at him questioningly as Louis’s shoulders shook with a silent chuckle,

“I’d love to keep it, if not to act as a little reminder of how great I look. I’d give my soul to stay looking that great forever seeing as Harry here told me I’m practically doomed to weather in the next two years,”

“ _Harry_ ,” Liam growled, Harry merely shrugging his shoulders with a small smile mouthing yet another ‘oops’ towards his friend. “Louis,” Liam shifted his attention back to the boy at Harry’s side, “Don’t say things like that, Harry’s a dick sometimes and lets his philosophy lectures bleed into casual conversation,”

“ _Hey_ ,” he protested,

“Harry, its true don’t deny it, this is your entire fault anyway.” Harry shrugged,

“All influence is immoral; if it wasn't me it’d be you. Besides I think I've unearthed the true Louis Tomlinson,” Louis hummed beside him,

“Perhaps, but still, Liam I can’t really let you show that even though it’s amazing. I wouldn't be able to withstand being compared to it in the years to come.” Liam sighed at Louis’s admission,

“Sure Louis, you can have it.” The younger lad grinned with endearment,

“Sweet, tea then lads?” Both Harry and Liam nodded, Harry’s gaze fixated upon the younger as he walked out towards the kitchen.

“Harry don’t get all poetic Socrates on him,”

“We should go out tonight,” Harry announced when Louis came back faster than originally expected evidently preventing Liam from scolding Harry on his actions,

“Can’t Haz, busy, have work; some of us actually have jobs remember.” Harry frowned at Liam’s words, busking was a job, slightly less acknowledged than working at the cinema, but still a job nonetheless and it wouldn't kill Liam to respect the ways of others sometimes. Felt like a bit of a knife in the back sometimes really, how cold Liam could be towards Harry’s life,

“I’ll go,” Louis stated, sitting cross legged once more upon the chaise. Harry sauntered over and joined him taking a cup of tea from the tray he’d brought in,

“Sorted, Louis and I, lads on the town, lads doing lad things and being lads, laddy lads having a laugh,” Harry grinned and if it weren't for the cup obscuring his view he’d be sure that Louis did too,

“Louis don’t go out with Harry tonight, it’ll just be more of his droning rambles,” Liam took his cup from the tray and say upon the small stool by the desk in the room,

“Nah, got plans now don’t I, bit rude to just cancel on someone innit?” Louis smirked and drank from his cup. Louis’s phone began buzzing rapidly and he jolted with a start, “Shit, I've got to go, lost track of time. See you tonight Harry?” the lad asked as he stood grabbing his phone and abandoning the tea on the tray,

“Of course, bye Louis.” Harry watched him with a thoughtful gaze as he walked out of the room. Once out of sight he pulled his own phone from his pocket to check the time, bombarded with several text messages from his sister telling him he was due for cooking dinner tonight. As he unlocked his phone he smiled, tilting it upwards to snap his own copy of the portrait into the memory,

“Harry, promise me you’re not going to get Louis fucked up,” Liam spoke, rising to come sit beside him where Louis had been,

“Oh Li, you really think I’d do that? He seems nice, the only fucked up I’d let him get would be with me, _in bed_ ,” Liam sputtered and Harry smirked, “he does have a nice aesthetic I’ll agree there.”

“Look just, I met him at the coffee shop and he’s got younger sisters who look up to him greatly, he’s doing a drama course and everything. When you and I were his age we were gone, far on the party road and I just… I don’t want you to somehow drag him off that and into trouble y’know?” Harry knew exactly what Liam was getting at. The parties they went to in their late teens were absolutely _wild_ , Harry thanked the gods almost daily that he didn't sign up for Instagram until after all that, imagine how many drunken idiotic selfies there would have been on his profile.

“I won’t let that happen Liam, I promise. He’s far too timid anyway.”

“He sent me a dick pic!”

“So? Did he show his face in it?”

“No, what’s that got to do with anything?” Harry shrugged,

“Means he’s not as confident as he could be, not as outgoing; he doesn't even think he’s attractive Liam. Also I’m not a sadist so don’t worry it’s not like I’ll find some sick joy in corrupting him, unless we’re talking in bed because if we have compatible kinks I’m not letting that go to waste.” Harry finished his drink whilst Liam groaned partially in annoyance and partially in disgust. A few minutes later Harry bid him goodbye and walked home in need of an outfit change if he were to see Louis again that night, if there was one thing Harry definitely would never be it’s an outfit repeater within the same week.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry was due to meet up with Nick, a friend of his sister’s. The meeting had been arranged not long after Harry left Liam’s house the previous day and for a very good reason; Nick was the one person to go to if you wanted to know anything about anyone else. He was a good friend above all, if there was something you wanted to hide Nick would ensure it stay hidden, but anything else was free information for any who tried to pry it from him. Harry’s objective was simple; he wished to learn more about Louis Tomlinson. Their ‘going out’ the previous night consisted of buying some drinks from the liquor store before having a Breaking Bad marathon back at Harry’s house wherein the only information Harry found out was that Louis loved Breaking Bad and was terrible at holding any liquor other than a beer. He wanted to learn the ins and outs of Louis, he was fascinated by him and really Nick was his most likely connection to such information,

“Harold, lovely weather we’re having innit?” Nick greeted accompanied by a friendly handshake,

“What do you know about Louis Tomlinson?”

“Not beating around the bush I see, you know you could have just texted me,” that was true, Harry realistically could have just texted Nick, but he was also incredibly forgetful when it came to deleting messages and very liberal when it came to allowing others to use his phone which meant having someone find out he dug around to know about Louis would be a likely thing to occur. “He’s nineteen, studying drama, has five younger sisters, one younger brother, plays a lot of football… this is the boring stuff though, you’re interested in gossip aren’t you?” Harry nodded, “he’s one sixteenth Belgian,”

“ _Nick_ ,” Harry toyed with the rings on his fingers as he eyed the man across the table,

“Okay, okay, he was meant to play piano at your sister’s party last week but never showed up, I hear he’s good with his fingers which I’m sure is of your interests.” Nick grinned, Harry kicking his shin under the table,

“Get on with it,”

“Alright, well anyway they say he’s real talented when it comes to the arts but no one really hears him do anything of that area which is rather strange. The lad studies drama, yet if you ask for a sample he curls in upon himself, he states he’s great at piano and guitar but you’ll never hear him play which makes me wonder why Gems asked him to in the first place.”

“Because she likes to impress and she likes to make people feel uncomfortable, I lived with it for years until we both moved out, s’what she does,” Nick nodded at Harry’s statement and hit the lock button on his phone pulling up the time,  

“Anyway Haz, speaking of Gems, we’ll be late to meet her and the others at the club, you’re still game yeah? Not going to let this Louis bloke keep you from getting plastered?” Nick smiled at him as they booth stood from the table,

“Definitely not; I promise to try keep my philosophising out of tonight’s shenanigans and everything,” Nick looped his arm over Harry’s shoulder as they began walking,

“That’s a good lad; let’s get going then shall we?”

By the time they reached the bar majority of their clique had already arrived, this was the sector of Harry’s social life which Liam did not partake in, not by choice exactly but more so due to how out of place Liam would appear in the whole ordeal of it.

“You’re late,” Gemma announced as Harry and Nick sauntered towards their group. Harry shrugged taking a seat between her and their friend Lou who seemed more interested in her partner Tom than any of those surrounding them. He looked around their sheltered circle, their group sat at the back end of the club, their own rounded seat with a table conveniently placed in centre, he spotted those who frequented the get-togethers, Lou, Tom, Caroline, and so forth, but what startled him was the presence of Louis who looked at him with fond and nodded as an acknowledgement of Harry’s gaze,

“What’s he doing here?”

“Did you hear what happened with Matty the other week?” Nick spoke up, Harry’s question to his sister going unanswered; Louis looked out of place as the group started discussing the incident of one of their friends,

“He just calls me up and is all ‘I need five grand and I’m in Chalk Farm,’ so naturally I’m thinking what the fuck right?”  Harry took a sip of a drink off the table as Tom continued telling the story, “so he keeps going yeah, ‘I’ve got two guys in here in a phone box, one of them just keeps pointing at a photo of Mark Owen, it’s really weird,’” Harry caught eyes with Louis who had an eyebrow raised mouthing at him ‘who’s Mark Owen?’ Harry shrugged, putting his drink back down and gesturing to the bathroom, brows raised as a suggestion so he and Louis could talk. He stood and walked away as Tom finished the story, no one really sure if Matty got out safe or not but there’d been no Facebook tributes yet so it was safe to assume he was alright. The fluorescent lights of the grimy club bathroom lit up his face in the most hideous ways as he splashed water over his face to try calm himself off, it wasn’t that Louis’s presence had necessarily sent him into whirlwind it was more the unexpectedness of it, he hadn’t even tried to look good tonight assuming it would be the usual crowd and he was in no mood to try pull. So there he stood for a couple minutes observing how the mesh shirt clung awkwardly to his biceps and the way his jeans sagged slightly on his not-quite-there ass. The swinging open of the door ripped his attention away from his reflection and he was met with the full sight of Louis, scruffy hair, navy and white striped shirt coupled with khaki jeans and a denim jacket, and _good god_ those collarbones.

“You alright H, looking a little queasy there, no one spiked that drink of yours did they?” Louis asked adjusting the hemline of his jean jacket,

“No I’m, I assure you I’m fine Louis, just a little taken aback is all. You look wonderful,” he stammered, Louis walking towards him with a gentle smile,

“As do you Harry, sorry I sort of gate-crashed your little get together. I was here with my own friends but they buggered off somewhere and then your sister, _your sister_ of all people, recognised me and asked me to stay and naturally I had to because it’s rude to leave someone hanging like that especially if their attractive older brother is rumoured to be joining the party.” Did Louis just call him attractive? Maybe someone _had_ spiked the drink now that he thought about it, what even was it he drank? Tasted like a vodka-something that’s for sure,

“If I would had anticipated you being here I would have dressed nicer for the occasion,” it was then that Louis placed a hand upon Harry’s chest and one clutching to his bicep,

“Nonsense, you’re gorgeous, god what were you on about yesterday? Do you realise how hard it was for me not to snap you right after accepting your request? I knew it was you, only so many  would have their names as HSBananas clearly,” Louis had to be drunk, had to be, Harry swallowed hard as he felt himself being pushed back,

“Louis,” the movement continued and he felt the cold wall tile pressing into his back, he cleared his throat and tried again more sternly, “ _Louis_ ,” the younger boy looked up at him from the floor,

“Yes Harry?” there was a seductive factor to his tone which chilled Harry’s veins,

“Stop, I—I promised Liam I wouldn’t corrupt you and this feels very much like corrupting you so… stop,” the boy looked at him with perplexed eyes, slight disappointment colouring the blue edges, “At least this time, maybe in the future?” Louis nodded and stepped away from Harry allowing him to brush himself off and calm down, “You should go home,”

“But I—”

“Go home Louis,” he sighed, “Here,” he handed the lad his phone and waited while he put his number in before sending him a simple text of ‘Hi’, “Now you can text me alright? You can stay in touch and I’ll probably see you on campus but _go home_ Louis. This isn’t the type of crowd for you,” Louis nodded gently and turned to walk away leaving Harry a somewhat shaking mess in the grimy club bathroom.

Unfortunately, or fortunately he was yet to decide, that wasn’t the last of Louis’s intrusions that Harry would have to put up with. Perhaps giving him his number was a bad idea, texts at three in the morning of nothing but a tempura prawn emoji, selfies of him and his sisters when he went to his mother’s house on the weekends. At least Louis was yet to send him anything explicit on Snapchat (which annoyed Harry a small amount actually, he still envied Liam to an extent for getting to see what Louis looked like from the waist down, curse him and his rule of not screenshotting snaps). He was sitting at Liam’s watching the latest episode of Game of Thrones when his phone began repeatedly vibrating on the coffee table unsettling the beer bottles surrounding it,

“Is that Louis?” Liam queried, Harry nodded and brought the neck up to his lips again taking a swig as Daenerys began rambling on about something of mild importance, “Why is he calling you?”

“He’s been texting me too, I think I intrigued him a little too much when I went all ‘poetic Socrates’ on him,” the buzzing stopped and Harry checked his phone, a text flashing up at the same time,

**Hey Harry, drinks at mine tomorrow? Got the newest BrBa episode torrented :)**

Liam leant over Harry’s shoulder to peer at the text,

“You going to go?” Harry shrugged, “Have you even been to his house?” He shook his head,

“Not yet, and I’m not sure if I even should. The last time I went to the club with Gems and Nick, he was there, he tried to hook up with me in the bathroom and I chalked it up to drunken mistakes, but he texts me almost every day. I’m not sure if he likes me or my lifestyle really, he seemed so out of place with the clique I don’t know what to do,” Liam hummed in thought at Harry’s distress,

“Well, you could just keep him to yourself; let him find his own group of friends that he surely has already. He’s quite the social butterfly around campus, he gets along with that Aiden bloke and Stan I think the other guy is, saw him get pretty cosy with a girl from his drama course too,”

“A girl?” Harry questioned,

“Yeah, Eleanor I think her name is, they’re cute together,” Harry almost choked on his own saliva,

“Liam, he sent you a picture of his cock, he tried to hook up with me, what makes it logical he’d be all cosy with a _girl_?” Liam looked at him as though he’d spoken in something other than English,

“Well Mr Philosophy, people can be attracted to more than one gender you know.” Liam took up his beer from the table and resumed drinking, Harry staring at him aghast. Could that even be true? Louis liking a girl, some girl from his drama course even? Surely Harry would be more appealing than some flippant drama girl, he swiped open his phone and tapped out a reply,

_Definitely, 4:00 sound alright?_

**Yup! See you then, got some news for you mate x**

 

Louis sat in the lounge area of his flat flicking through the TV channels as he waited for Harry to show up. It was 4:30 and Louis assumed he was going for the ‘fashionably late’ approach, either that or he’d just been blown off which would be a shame because Louis had great news to tell Harry that couldn’t be told by text! Or it could really… but Louis wanted a genuine reaction from Harry, see if he could impress the older boy with his abilities (sadly not his outfit, holey sweatpants and navy white striped tee… not really Tomlinson). There was a firm knock at the door and a low muffled ‘ _Lou…_ ’ causing him to rise from his seat and pad over to the door. Harry stood before him, tattered jeans and some fancy stylised shirt that was probably well above Louis’s budget (Louis had discovered one night by mere accident that Harry’s taste was highly expensive after spotting the tag on his coat to read Burberry and the one on his jumper reading Yves Saint Laurent).

“Hey Harry, come on in,” Louis stood aside as Harry nodded politely, heading to take a seat on the right end of the two seater lounge, “Want anything?” Harry pursed his lips giving no answer, “Beer, smokes?”

“You smoke?”

“No, but if you do I can probably find some,” _dammit_ , so much for not appearing like he was ready and eager to impress Harry. He wasn’t sure why he even felt inclined to do so, there was something charming about him that Louis picked up on that day at Liam’s. Where Harry droned on and on about things Louis had never thought to dwell on before, and he complimented him! Called him youthful and beautiful which meant a lot to Louis it really did, as did any affection to anyone really. Harry’s quiet chuckle pulled him from his reverie,

“I’ll be alright, only recreational anyway. I’ll take a beer if you’re getting yourself one,” Louis walked off into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks from the fridge, how was he going to go about telling Harry the news? Should he just come out with it? Guard himself with a fort of pillows, lace up his football boots first so that he can kick Harry more violently if he somehow spurs on an attack? “So, what’s this news you have to share with me?” Or Harry could just ask outright, Louis supposed that would work just as well anyway. Moments passed wherein Louis went without giving Harry any response, curling up his sweat-clad legs onto the lounge, rolling in upon himself as though he was shying away from Harry’s gaze on him, “Is it to do with that girl from your drama course?” Louis sputtered and coughed on the mouthful of beer that was going down his throat, “ _Fuck_ it is isn’t it? I said to Liam, I fucking said to him that it wouldn’t make sense. You sent him a picture of your cock for god’s sake and I thought that _maybe_ after what happened at the club that—”

“Harry I’m in love with her,” silence. Harry looked at him bug-eyed in what Louis could only deduce as disbelief, “Her name’s Eleanor Calder,” Harry rolled his eyes and let his head loll back over the lounge, Louis cast his eyes to look at his socks, picking at the threads that hung loose from the hem of his pants. “She’s highly talented and a genius really, she’s topping the course.”

“No woman is a genius; they are a decorative sex, whatever they said they say it charmingly. Women merely represent the triumph of matter over mind, before you argue with me I’m studying them as of late so my facts aren’t merely to _spite you_ Louis. I assure you that much is true,” Louis shrugged despite Harry’s eyes having been closed, “There’s only two types of women in the world Louis, the plain and the coloured. The plain women are very useful, to gain a reputation simply kiss one, I speak from experience. You know Taylor yes? The girl doing music theory, she’d be in your faculty, all I did was kiss her, drunkenly I might add, and then people were questioning who that Styles kid was,” Louis felt a sickness settle in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Harry kissing a girl, let alone Taylor yet it didn’t matter anyway he loved Eleanor and— “The other women however, are _very_ charming. Yet they paint in order to try look young, my sister’s friends do so frequently. They’ll talk of fads that pass through as though they know precisely what is going on. That story you no doubt overheard about Matty, over half of it I can guarantee wasn’t understood by at the least three of the women there. Anyway I digress, what’s your status exactly with Eleanor?” Louis was taken aback by Harry’s (for lack of a better phrase) word-vomit. He stared blinking at the floor for quite some time, Harry patiently awaiting a reply,

“We-we’re together, have been for about three weeks.” Harry made a displeased sound at the information making Louis shift uncomfortably, his phone flashed up on the table with a text from the girl in question and he prayed to whatever gods listening in that Harry wouldn’t have noticed yet judging by the scoff he let out it appeared he had,

“Isn’t that a little… I don’t know… shallow? Bit of a turnaround rather fast really, bit absurd you go from hitting on me to falling _in love_ with some flippant girl in your drama course who is a, as you say, genius,”

“I wish I didn’t say anything really, I thought you were my friend Harry, and you could at least try to be supportive.”

“You barely even know the girl,”

“I’ve known her long enough and to know that as soon as I saw her performing up on that stage for rehearsal that it was love okay? I may be younger than you Harry but that doesn’t make me any less of an intelligent man,” the two remained quiet for a while longer. Louis took the time to check his phone as Harry eyed the TV finishing his drink,

“Does she know you love her?” Harry inquired, Louis nodded once stiffly, “Your course is putting on a show aren’t they? I think you posted about it on Facebook,” twice stiffly, “I’ll come to opening night if you want a more thought out opinion of her, if you’d like that,” yes, Louis would most definitely like that. Harry’s approval on Eleanor meant a lot more than it probably should to him,

“Will Liam come with you?” Louis asked, Harry shrugged noncommittally, the pair were friends and if Louis were to sit there enamoured by Eleanor’s performance then it would help Harry to have someone sitting beside him.

“Why aren’t you in the play?”

“Stage fright,” he whimpered, he had been offered the lead yet lacked the confidence when pinned against stronger performers but there was no chance of him admitting that to Harry, no, never.

 

Later that night on the drive home Harry was left to ponder over the evening, a spark of rage fueling his system mixed with confusion by how the events had turned out. It puzzled him as to how merely a few days after their previous encounter that Louis managed to fall for this woman, this _girl_. Harry wished to know about her but in reality feared what he would find and the possibility of it turning him into the green-eyed monster. Maybe his original judgements of Louis had been off, the innocent lad Harry had met at Liam’s with bounds of confidence was worlds away from the boy who attempted to proposition him in the dingy club bathroom and furthermore of a difference from the boy in ratty sweatpants who has _stage fright_ of all things. Perhaps philosophy and psychology had interfered too much with Harry’s perception of the younger boy, as it was one always misunderstood oneself and rarely understood others. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, remaining in his car for a few more minutes listening in on the sounds of his breathing and the world moving around him. Once he deemed himself relaxed he walked inside and went about to ensure his mood would remain that way, The Great British Bake Off on, loose lavender jumper on, comfy black boxer briefs, headscarf untied, glass of wine. It worked like a charm, Harry felt more lax as the time went on; mentally noting he would need to download that gingerbread house recipe as soon as he got the chance. Before heading to bed he opened up his laptop and checked his phone, mood dissipating almost instantaneously, two Snapchats from louist91 and at the top of his Facebook feed **_Louis Tomlinson in a relationship with Eleanor Calder_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Attention: There may be a delay on the next few chapters, I'm really busy with school related stuff at the moment which means I've got little time to write so I apologise for that. Bear with me though please!!!! xo


	3. Chapter 3

“Uncle Rich it’s unbelievable!” Eleanor whispered, burying her face into the crook of his neck, “Gosh I’m so happy he’s gorgeous and kind and nice and lovely and—”

“El,” He muttered as she continued to ramble, “El, you’ve known the guy properly like what, three weeks? Be careful seriously,”

“He’s Prince Charming Uncle, it’s amazing, and he messages me all the time and sends me cute selfies via Snapchat,” Richard winced at the mention of Snapchat, he’d heard enough rumours about that Louis boy and his Snapchat to make him wary of his niece now dating the guy.

“I just want you to be careful, you know I’m leaving for Australia soon and I don’t want you getting hurt while I’m gone and not here to protect you,” The girl huffed and looked up into his eyes,

“I’ll be fine.” She stated, stubborn in her words, Rich could sense he wouldn’t be able to change her mind anytime soon,

“What do you know about him other than he’s ‘Prince Charming’?” He queried watching her brows furrow together in thought,

“W-well, he is in my drama course that’s a start,” she was silent for several beats and Richard felt his stomach curl over in worry, Eleanor really knew next to nothing about this boy. He worried for her, her fickle personality and too-trusting heart would be her easy downfall if she wasn’t careful and the last thing he wanted was for something bad to happen to her while he was out in Australia visiting family. “Look, please don’t hate me for this, I'm your niece and the last thing I want is for you to argue with me over _my_ life, surely you trust me to make my own decisions just this once?” El took a hold of his hand, thumb stroking over the taught skin on the back of it to try ease his concern,

“I won’t just… be careful.”

 

“So, I’m guessing you saw Louis’s little update on Facebook?” It was mid-afternoon, Liam sat across from Harry peering intently at sheets spread out in from of him, revision for theory he’d told Harry, said Harry could easily help out with the revising. Only that turned out to be ‘so how’s Louis?’ talk while Liam strained to remember the exact definition of the impasto technique, “Because it shocked me really, like sure he’d been cosy with that girl but he sent me a picture of— well you know what the photo was,” Harry hummed at that, still mild envy thrumming through his veins and anger at himself for denying the boy’s albeit inebriated advances upon him,

“I advised him against it,”

“I thought you would, you can’t approve of it possibly it’s just some silly infatuation,” Liam’s eyes lit up as he spoke, gripping a sheet tightly in his hand, “Found it!”

“I never approve or disapprove of anything, we are not sent into the world to air our moral prejudices. I never take notice of what common people say or what—”

“Harry shut up,” He gaped at Liam fish-mouthed, “Seriously, stop with the rambling and the psychology. Be honest with me Harry, we’ve been friends for years you owe me that much.” Liam pushed aside his papers and hopped up on the sofa next to him, “You don’t mean a single word of all that Harry, you know you don’t. Remember when you were seventeen and came running to my house about how you figured you had a crush on… what was his name?”

“Zach,” Harry supplied, a slight idea of where the conversation was headed,

“Yeah him, and what did I say to you? I said, ‘Harry I know, I’ve seen how you look at him I’m not an idiot’, so don’t think you can fool me again. I know what you’re like Harold,”

“S’not my name,”

“Is when I’m trying to make a point,” He playfully punched him in the arm with a warm smile adorning his features, “Anyway what I’m getting at is don’t try to convince me you don’t mind Louis being with this girl when I can _tell_ that you’ve got some sort of feelings for the boy.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to curl into a ball in the corner of the sofa, “Admit it,”

“Fine, I have a crush on Louis,”

“Louder,” Harry groaned and sat up straight,

“Fine, I have a crush on—”

“Li! I’m here, you guys still down for coming to the drama production yeah?” Harry’s face flared red hot at the sound of Louis’s voice through the front door, the glare he sent Liam was relatively deadly as he left Harry to go open it. “Oh hey Haz, I was hoping you’d be here, save me and Liam having to walk to your house,” the laugh he let out made Harry’s ears burn more than they previously were. Thanks to Liam prompting the somewhat forced admission Harry couldn’t help but notice _more_ admirable qualities of the boy standing in front of him. _God_ he looked cute in a beanie, were those skinny jeans? He smiled quaintly and let out a breathy laugh,

“Y-yeah, saves you the trouble,”

“You’ll have to forgive Harry, he wasn’t feeling too well just before,” Liam stepped in giving Harry a reassuring look followed by a raised brow and side eye to Louis, admitting anything to Liam was definitely Harry’s worst idea thus far in regards to Louis. Standing he straightened the hem of his t-shirt and outstretched his hand towards Louis who promptly ignored it and tackled the elder with a tight embrace,

“I hope you feel better Harry,” he whispered into his ear, Harry willing himself to not be slightly flustered at the feel of his breath running down his neck. “Anyway,” Louis continued cheerily taking a step back from Harry, the lingering touch of how well he moulded to Harry still evident between the two of them. Liam coughed loudly as Harry remained still, gaze lingering on Louis as the younger lad walked towards the doorway.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, snatching his hat and walking in Louis’s shadow.

The drive to the campus theatre was more or less awkward at least for Harry that is. Liam was driving as expected, never letting anyone else touch his car without permission and heaven forbid anyone else drive the thing; it was almost like the car was his own _child_ which, once one saw the car, was understandable. Louis, the adorable naïve lad he was, sat in the back excitedly jabbering on about how wonderful the performance was going to be and how much it would be ‘ _fucking brilliant_ ’ to see his _girlfriend_ on stage. Harry locked eyes with Liam in the rear view mirror almost every moment Louis uttered the word or the girl’s name (he still hadn’t really bothered committing much information about her to memory be it jealously or pure disinterest he wasn’t too sure).

“So Louis, what play is it that they’re doing tonight?”  Harry watched on as Louis tugged his bottom lip between his teeth,

“You know what Liam, for the life of me I can’t remember, but I can assure you it’ll be great!” Harry’s insides coiled at this enthusiasm, curse Liam for making him aware of his emotions. Harry had been doing just fine pretending he didn’t have feelings for the young boy beside him, the boy who had advanced upon him in the club and proceeded to try worm his way into Harry’s lifestyle ever since.

The car rolled to a slow stop as Liam pulled into a parking space, the three of them stepping out and heading towards the entry way of the theatre. “We should go sit in the dress circle, that way we can see everything clearly,” Louis insisted, Harry muttering a quiet ‘yes and slip away faster’ through his teeth. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in the play; Harry was a terrible sucker for this sort of entertainment having gone numerous times in the past with Gemma to an array of such events, it’s that he wasn’t looking forward to watching Louis gaze fondly at some girl upon a stage. Liam put his arm around Harry’s shoulders as they took their seats, Louis sitting closest to the stage followed by Harry.

The curtain rolled up as the actors came onto the stage, Louis starting to bounce gently in his seat. Harry’s behaviour had been peculiar and progressively standoffish ever since he told him the news about Eleanor, hopefully after tonight things would return to normal. He looked at the elder with a smile upon his face, placing a gentle hand onto Harry’s thigh as a comforting gesture. “Smile Harry, it’ll be good,” he knew it, Louis was _sure_ of it. They watched on as the play began, each actor performing wonderfully, perfect execution of lines, Louis even thought he heard Liam comment on the workmanship of the backdrops and how beautiful the foliage in them looked. Everything was going swimmingly, that is until Eleanor began to perform. His grip on Harry tightened as she spoke her lines, lacklustre in emotion and void of her lovely charms which drew his eyes to her stage presence in the first place. He felt sickened and embarrassed, there was no way anyone would respect him if he was to be with someone so horrendous in his desired career. Where was her grace as she moved along the stage, where was the heartfelt emotion in her lines, where had her talent and beauty disappeared to? He couldn’t stand it; he couldn’t sit there watching something so… so… _bad_. Using his hand upon Harry as leverage he pushed himself up, excusing himself repeatedly as he headed towards the back door of the theatre in need of fresh air. As the doors swung open gently his skin prickled, breath now cold fog, he had made a fool of himself for had he not repeatedly bragged about Eleanor’s talents then he wouldn’t have come out of tonight looking like some love-struck, dumbstruck fool! He tugged off his beanie, latching his fingers into his hair pulling it taught, teeth gritting together in a pathetic groan, he’d have to talk to her after this, there was no way he could continue on in a relationship where his emotions had been manipulated by fleeting talent.

“Louis?” the deep voice pulled him out of his distraught, “Lou is everything okay?” He felt Harry place a hand upon his shoulder and pull him towards him. “Louis, use your words, what’s the matter?”

“She’s terrible Harry,” he whimpered into the fabric of Harry’s shirt, possibly soiling  a garment worth more than his entire outfit (judging by the design Louis would probably guess it to be Burberry but he really didn’t know enough to be sure, undoubtedly though it would cost more than his tailored Topman tee).

“I hate to say it Lou but I did warn you of the fact,” Harry chuckled as Louis craned his neck up at him, “I think she may have become too confident and therefore conceited in her work, how often did you compliment her?”

“Almost every time I saw her rehearse,” Louis admitted,

“Almost?”

“Okay all the time,” he grumbled, pushing himself away from Harry, arms crossed over his chest defensively. He didn’t come outside for Harry to laugh at him and be all ‘ _I told you so Louis, women are nothing but mere scam artists_ ’ or whatever Sartre type allusion he could create to mock Louis’s sorrow. He slumped against the cold concrete of the theatre, Harry looking at him strangely. “What? Did you come out here to make fun of me Harold?”

“S’not my name,” Louis rolled his eyes at the statement,

“It is if I’m annoyed, which I am. At myself for loving her, at her for performing so horrendously when the point of tonight was to make you see how wonderful she was, and _you_ for _being here_ all tall and stoic and mysterious, always rambling on about your bloody philosophy and how women are this and emotions are that and how I should probably drink a cup of concrete and harden the fuck up. You think you’re so damn wonderful don’t you Styles? Look at you, fucking _look_ at you, your fucking shoes probably cost more than my rent,” Harry opened his mouth to interject yet Louis threw him a look of indignance, “If you came out here for anything other than to mock me do it now or else go back inside and enjoy laughing at my bad decision as she wanders lifelessly on the stage.”

Harry stared on as Louis’s gaze dropped to the ground once again, the boy raking a hand roughly through his hair letting out a groan as Harry continued to just stand there, silently. Did Louis honestly think Harry would come out here to make fun of him? His intentions regarding Louis were pure, for once, and he merely wanted to know if the lad was okay, not mock him or berate him for his choices. Sighing he moved to lean back against the wall, shoulder nudging against Louis’s,

“I didn’t come out here to make fun of you Tomlinson,” out the corner of his eye he noticed Louis tense at his words, small whimpers and groans coming to a stop, “Believe it or not I regard you as a dear friend despite having not known you too long. So sorry to disappoint Louis, but I came out here to see if you were alright.” He stated, sliding his hands into his pockets,

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered only just loud enough for the two of them to hear it as the music from inside began to crescendo,

“You’re forgiven.” He mumbled as his fingers grazed over his lighter in his pocket, an idea coming to mind. He fumbled his right hand out and into his back pocket retrieving a small black case, Louis watching on as he clicked it open,

“I don’t smoke,” he began, a smirk creeping onto Harry’s face,

“Me neither,” he started, placing one of the rolled papers between his lips and grasping another between his fingers offering it to the younger boy, “But these aren’t tobacco or menthols so I don’t really count it.” Realisation washed over Louis’s face as Harry’s words began to sink in; hesitantly he took the offer from Harry and placed it in his mouth. Harry manoeuvred the case back into his pocket and flicked the button upon the white lighter several times before it sparked to life, “L’me light yours f’rst,” he muttered, holding the flame in front of Louis’s face before the paper glowed a dull orange.

 

“Why do you just have this in your pocket?” Louis questioned after several moments. By now both boys were sitting on the ground, Louis cross legged and Harry’s gangly limbs stretched out in front of him,

“You were there at the club Louis; you saw my sister and her friends.” He grinned taking another drag of his own this time deciding on letting the smoke blow through his nose for a change, “Don’t tell Liam I shared with you,”

“Why—” Louis coughed harshly, Harry taking the blunt from his hands so he could effectively cover his mouth, “Why not?” voice harsh he took it back, looking on as Harry rolled his shoulders sighing,

“That first day at his house where I met you; he made me promise not to corrupt you. God you should have seen his face when I told him what happened at the club, it took me forever to convince him it was _you_ who made the moves on _me_.” Harry bit his tongue fearing he would disclose too much if he kept talking; “Break up with Eleanor,” _well_ , so much for that idea.

“I was thinking about it actually,” Harry was sure he heard wrong, had Louis not said only earlier that he was in love with the girl? Wasn’t that what he was so afraid of Harry joking over? “Like, I don’t think its right of me to continue on with her you know what I mean?” No, Harry certainly did not know what Louis meant, “Because you see,” he paused taking another drag, his eyes appeared glassy as he peered at Harry, “I became friends with her at first because I thought, ‘Oh she’s talented people will think I’m talented because I’m with her’ which somehow then turned to ‘Oh I should totally date her and tell her I love her, that way no one will know I’m gay!’” Silence fell over the two of them as Louis realised what he’d just said, “ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered, blunt falling to the ground as he cradled his head in his hands. Harry balanced the joint between his teeth as he looped an arm around him as though to convey something along the lines of ‘I’m proud of you’, which was foolish clearly yet Louis leant into him. “Can we pretend I didn’t say that?” Harry nodded solemnly although the information had already been committed to memory,

“Is it best you leave her then? Won’t people be open to speculation?” He queried, Louis shook his head,

“No, there’s—well, maybe, wait—no, there’s other boys in the course who are straight so no one will immediately make that link just because I’m no longer with Eleanor.”

“Will you tell her why?” he shrugged and Harry pulled him in tighter removing the joint from his mouth and offering it to Louis.

“No thank you and I don’t know Harry, what would be the right thing to do? What would you do?” He whined, Harry laughing quietly as he stubbed it out,

“Well I never really told anyone other than Liam, I mean my family kind of figured it out as did most people, but I never told anyone no, so I’m probably not the best source of advice,”

“You mean you’re…” the end of Louis’s statement hung between, had the boy really not known? Had Harry’s compliments not made it obvious or his reactions to Louis’s relationship?

“You didn’t think it possible?”

“Well I mean I did but then there was that night at the club and I—”

“You were drunk Louis, it would have been taking advantage of you.” Louis scoffed,

“You, taking advantage of me? Could you blame me, you in that mesh shirt _christ_ ,” the two of them laughed together, Harry’s deep sound contrasting sweetly with the light airy tone of Louis’s. “I bet you wish I’d sent that photo to you instead of Liam don’t you?” Harry noticed the quaint rise of Louis’s lip as he spoke,

“I think you know the answer to that already.” He disentangled himself from the younger boy and stood offering a hand to help him up. With a quiet thanks the two of them headed back inside as the audience’s applause began to sound out,

“I’m going to find Eleanor, let Liam know yeah? Wait for me before you go,” and with that Louis ran off leaving Harry to go find Liam as he wormed his way through people exiting the theatre. What was he going to say to Eleanor anyway? ‘Oh hi, um, I’m actually gay and kind of only got with you so people would think I’m straight seeing as I hit on _Harry Styles_ ,’ no, that wouldn’t be the right thing to do. But he had to tell her something didn’t he? Just what he would say exactly was the problem. Before he knew it he found himself facing the door of the changing rooms, thankfully due to El being one of the leads she had one all to herself. With a small knock he opened the door seeing her poised at the mirror dabbing the stage make up from her face,

“Oh Louis! Wonderful, I was wondering when I’d see you, did you like the show?” his mouth was dry as he swallowed,

“Uh yeah, listen El; I need to talk to you about something rather important,”

“Awesome, just give me a second yeah? Oh by the way, I was thinking this coming weekend that you could come over to my house for dinner, my parents really want to meet you properly and my Uncle Rich was going to be there but he’ll be over in Australia which is really sucky because he was worried about me being with you in the first place and—”

“Eleanor I’m breaking up with you.” Well that got it out in the open, she stared at him dumbfounded,

“W-why?”

“I was using you to cover myself up and I don’t want to keep dragging you along, _especially_ when your performance was horrible tonight. Fuck I didn’t even watch all of it because I was embarrassed _for you_ ; instead I went outside and was with Harry,” her expression went from one of confusion  to hurt and anger, her dainty hands balling into tight fists making Louis wary of the fact she may very well hit him over this,

“You _used_ me? You used me and you’re hanging out with Harry Styles, he saw me perform so horribly as you say, I’ll be the laughing stock of the whole fucking campus thanks to you. What did you even use me for Louis? Surely not to gain talent from me,” she spun around on her stool and rose to stand face to face with him,

“I’m gay Eleanor,” he murmured. A loud crack echoed throughout the room, a soft burning rising on his cheek,

“Get out, get out of my dressing room, out of my life, I never want to see you again.”

“But we’re kind of in the same course and—”

“Out now Louis!” He turned on his heels and exited the dressing room as she slammed the door behind him, a loud wailing scream echoing throughout the back stage area. What had he done? People glared at him with concern as he kept his head down headed towards the car where Liam and Harry were hopefully waiting for him. Once there Liam nodded and hopped into the driver’s seat, Harry gave him a look of sympathy and opened up the car door,

“Get in Lou, it’s time to take you home yeah?” he whispered. Shoulders hunched he slid into the car, Harry following behind him. The drive was quiet and the air was thick, Louis just wanted to get home and forget that tonight had even happened but whatever divine being in charge had decided that Liam would come into contact with every red light in the universe that night.

Harry helped walk him to the door and waited patiently until he managed to unlock it, “Hey Lou,” Louis looked at him over his shoulder, “If you need anything let me know okay? I’m here for you alright,” Louis nodded and gave him a faint smile before heading indoors. Maybe he would text Harry, he couldn’t be sure, his phone felt like a dead weight in his pocket burning a hole through his skin, plenty of people had his number and plenty of them would be harassing him over what he’d now done to Eleanor. He flicked on the light in the main area of the house, gasping at the sight of Liam’s painting. He’d almost forgotten the thing existed with everything that had happened lately, he remembers having moved it into the living room to throw it out but something about it now caught his eye. The painted expression seemed to have altered slightly, the once unemotional face having contorted into something more sinister, a slight quirk in his lip and dip in his brow giving an overall unfriendly vibe to the image. Surely Liam wouldn’t have painted him to look like that? He whipped out his phone and scrolled though his gallery noting mentally to delete the photos of El later until he found the first image he had of the painting. It was evident there were differences in its composition but how, and more so why had it even happened? Carefully he chucked his phone onto the sofa and grabbed the painting by its frame. He couldn’t dare look at it if it was going to strangely alter like this, nor could he destroy it lest Liam or heaven forbid Harry ask to look at it once more. He hauled the painting into the spare room resting it against the wall, with a shudder he flicked off the light and went off to clear his head in the shower, life and the strange painting could wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I would like to take this time to thank and apologise.  
> Thank you to all of you reading this fic, I'm so nervous with it I'm not even kidding, I worry over and over that the plot line of Dorian moves too fast and turns people off it, that the death tags will turn people off it, and that I'll be accused of copying Y&B because Harry in that is a lot like Louis in this who is a lot like Dorian Gray hence the whole AU.  
> My apology is that I yet again will experience delays, this is my final year of schooling and I've only got nine weeks left!!! Which means a fuck tonne of studying... so please bear with me and updates will occur as soon as they can! x
> 
> tumblr: copainlouis x


End file.
